Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know
by comicbookfan23
Summary: Sam's starting to wonder if he's losing Dean's love so, in an attempt to prove that his big bro still loves him, he takes him out and allows a message of a song to determine their fate. WINCEST. Rated T/Cert 12 for slight language and sexuality ONESHOT


After relentlessly hunting and successfully killing a pair of skin-walkers, who had a thirst for young men around their early 20's, Dean and Sam head back to the nearby motel where they're staying. Unlocking the door with the little strength he has left, Dean places the key onto the nearby table and literally throws himself onto the double bed. Moments later Sam arrives on the scene as he closes and locks the door behind him, before slumping into a nearby chair. Seeing as both of them are in need of a shower, Sam stands and asks softly, "Wanna take a shower together? It will help us relieve some of that stress."

Dean, with his eyes closed, mumbles loud enough for Sam to just hear it, "Nah, you go on ahead. I'm too tired to even move."

Sam, hurt at Dean's kind refusal, smiles anyway and jokes, "You're such a lazy ass De."

Dean, being himself, just smiles and just rolls to the side, leaving Sam to head into the bathroom alone. Turning the shower on, the gentle pattering of the water helps soothe Sam as he slowly peels away his clothes one at a time. He pulls away the curtain and stands inside before closing it again, as the comforting warm water massages his aching back.

_What's up with Dean? It's been I don't know how long since we finally confessed our undying love for one another before it ended up with the both of us having one of the most satisfying sex we've ever had in our entire lives. After that we couldn't get enough of each other, sharing the same beds and taking showers together. Yet he's been sort of distant recently, as though he has something on his mind...is he thinking of breaking up? Is he going to eventually tell me that he doesn't love me any more and that we should go our separate ways?_ Sam's heart skips a beat at the very thought before cupping his hand and squirting the shampoo into it. He then lathers it into his hands as he fingers them through his wet brown bangs and massages it deep into his scalp. The smell of peppermint fills the shower and eases Sam's worry but only a little as his thoughts trail some more, _That probably explains why he hasn't said "I love you" in a while. I tell him most of the time but even then he doesn't repeat it back to me. What did I do wrong to make him think otherwise? Maybe I've been smothering him too much, maybe I haven't done enough or maybe..._Sam makes a small whimpering sound before he can say it, _...maybe he just doesn't love me._

Suddenly a thunderous knock wakes him from his thoughts as Dean calls to him over the noise of the shower, "Sammy? You okay in there? You've been in there longer than you usually do! Is everything alright? Sammy?"

Sam can hear the concern in Dean's voice but just distinguishes it as him being his big brother, "his protector", "Yeah, I'm okay De! It's just taking me a little longer to get the mess off!" He lies, as he tries his hardest to fight back the hurt.

"Erm, okay. Just wandering, that's all."

Sam then hears his footsteps trail away as he reverts back to his gentle scrubbing, _I got to think of a way to know for sure that he loves me or I'm afraid that our relationship's not going to last much longer_...

Coming from out of the bathroom with a long towel wrapped round his slender waist, Sam looks at Dean who's outstretched on the bed, his head resting nicely on the fluffy pillows, as he watches "The Simpsons" on T.V. Dean turns his head slowly and asks in a quiet tone, "Are you alright? Are you clean enough now?"

_What the hell's up with him? He should be looking at me with such lust that it forces him to take me here and now but instead he's looking at me as though he daren't touch me,_ "Yes, the shower's quite refreshing but it would've been better if you had joined me."

Dean turns back to the T.V and shrugs, "I'll have one in the morning. Just too tired now."

_Tired my tight ass! Those skin-walkers didn't barely put up that much of a fight! _Sam grabs some fresh clothes and walks back into the bathroom, only to reappear fully clothed a few minutes later. Looking at his watch it's 19:37 which means that there's plenty of time for something for them to do before the night's out but Sam has to think of what. Noticing today's local paper, he skips through it until he reaches the "Going Out" section, _There's got to be something in here to help me prove if Dean really loves me!_

There seems to be no hope for Sam as he nears the end of the section with no ideas what to do until an advert hits him in the face like a tonne of bricks. On the advert it reads:

"_**COME AND JOIN US AS WE CELEBRATE OUR 10TH ANNIVERSARY SINCE OUR GRAND OPENING WITH A FOUR-HOUR FOAM PARTY!! FREE DRINKS FROM 8:OO ONWARDS!! ONE NIGHT ONLY!!"**_

The address' written below it as Sam's face shows a mischievous smirk , who's formulating the perfect plan. He switches off the T.V via remote and grabs both their jackets, throwing Dean his as he gives him a look saying "_What's going on?_"

"Come on Dean, it's time to relieve some that stress..."

* * *

"You think taking me to a nightclub with bangin' music and rub-ins with countless half-naked bodies' gonna relieve some of my "stress"?" Dean asks as Sam pulls the Impala into the parking lot. Turning off the engine, Sam can only smile, "Just wait and see Dean, just trust me okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Dean seems to mumble as he exits his car. Sam smiles whilst biting his bottom lip, thinking of what he's about to get them both into. Closing and locking the doors behind him, Sam walks in front as Dean slowly but surely follows as he thinks this is going to be a bad idea. Rounding the corner Dean notices the large sign and just reads the "Foam Party" bit before he shakes his head and tries to make it back to his car. However Sam's quick on his feet, grabbing Dean gently by the arm before he can take another step, "Uh-huh, where do you think you're going De?"

Dean turns to face his little brother, his face giving him the "no freakin' way" look, "There's no way in Hell I'm going in there Sammy!"

"Why not? I don't particularly remember you being afraid of foam..."

"Of course I'm not! It's just that foam belongs on naked skin, not spoiling good-looking clothes like mine."

Sam gives him his dimpled smile, "Fine, then I'll just have to do it solo or perhaps I can find a good-looking man to join in with me." Sam immediately recognizes the jealous look on Dean's face as he turns away and gives himself a tiny smile of congratulations before he heads inside. Waiting outside Dean walks a little back and forth, his hands running through his hair, as he finally gives in, "Oh what the hell!"

As Dean pushes through the club doors, he sees Sam at the ticket booth and wonders why he gets into these sorts of situations. Walking up to him after purchasing the tickets, Sam gives out a small laugh, "So temptation's finally caught up with you, huh?"

"Shut up bitch! Besides I'm only here to indulge myself with free drinks."

Sam passes him on his way to the stairs leading up to the club, "Yeah, yeah...we'll just see about that..."

As they reach the top of the stairs the Winchesters survey the large room to find that all manner of people are there; straights, gays, lesbians, etc giving them the obvious impression that this is a gay-friendly club. Elbowing Dean softly on the arm Sam leans closer and replies, "Come on, let's get some free drinks down ya!"

"After you," Dean recalls as he gestures for him to lead the way as his kid brother steps down to the floor below. Trying their hardest to slide past the tight crowd, they make it to the bar where Dean instantly sits down to take the weight of his tired legs.

"What can I get you two gorgeous boys?" The young, spiky-haired barman asks with a smile, looking more at Sam than Dean who shifts uncomfortably in his seat at the sheer fact that this guy's eyeing his lover, "Yes, I would like the strongest drink you got please." He says it in a "pissed off" tone that Sam notices it and smirks to himself.

"My, my ain't we daring?" He smiles through his white teeth as he prepares his drink before turning his attention to Sam, "And you, sweet thing, what are you having?"

_Sweet thing, does this guy__ seriously want a beating because I'll give it to him if he carries on with his tone_, Dean ponders as he serves them both their drinks. Sam had ordered something too fancy for Dean to remember as he's too busy getting distracted by the barman's annoying attention towards_ his Sammy_. He watches as Sam continues a conversation with him as though he's known him his whole life. _I've got to hand it to Sammy, he's got a good hand at striking a conversation with just about anybody where's I like to keep to myself_.

Just then someone on the microphone grabs everyone's attention, "**Thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate our 10****th**** Anniversary!**" A round of applause, shouts & whistles fill the room as the man holds his hand up to signal them to quieten down so he can talk, "**So I won't waste any more of your time as we start the foam party!**"

At that moment, the foam generators on the ceiling open up and large globs of foamy suds fall on the awaiting dancers below as they give out a large cheer. The "Speedbreaker" remix of Kelly Clarkson's "_Behind These Hazel Eyes_" is just about to finish, indicating Sam that this is the time to put his plan into action. Gulping down the rest of his colourful drink, Sam makes his way around the dance-floor, avoiding the foam for the moment, as he reaches the DJ. From the bar Dean can only stare as he watches his little brother talking to the DJ who nods agreeably and gives him a gentle pat on the back.

With a huge smile on his face that literally takes Dean's breath away, Sam heads down the small stairs and submerges himself into the crowd as the foamy suds cover him from head to toe in a matter of seconds. Dean watches uncontrollably as the urge to join him grows larger yet his stubbornness stops him in his tracks. _God Sammy! Why do you have to torture me like this? I must've done something pretty damn awful for you to do this!_

Dean's thoughts continue to wonder as Sam's song that he'd requested finally comes on...

(_My friends say you're so into me  
And that you need me desperately  
They say you say we're so complete  
But I need to hear it straight from you  
If you want me to believe it's true  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
I wanna hear you say the words, please_)

Sam's hands are in the air and running through his brown bangs, moving along with the beat of the remix, as the foam continues to trickle down his now-foamy body. Another dancer; young, handsome and about Sam's age, dances his way closer which Sam notices and accepts the guy's invitation. From the sidelines Dean's rage grows at the fact that Sam's letting this guy dance all over him. _Probably only doing it as punishment for how I've been treating him lately._

_(__Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go_

_I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know_)

After listening to those words of Britney Spears, Dean finally realises what this is all in aid of. Why Sam has been acting this way since he pulled him out of the bed and demanded "we go relieve some of that stress". _He thinks that I don't love him! I mean truly love him! I've been acting such a fool trying not to get too attached so we wouldn't end up getting hurt and I've done the complete opposite. Oh Sammy, how could I be so dumb? _In one swift motion he downed the rest of his drink, took off his favourite jacket and moved straight to Sam, who's still busy dancing with the other guy.

"Can I cut in!" Dean shouts over the booming music with Sam just about hearing it, "Sure you can! I was wondering how long it took you to realise!" he replies, averting his attention from the dancing guy, who huffs and returns to where he was dancing before.

(_Ooh  
Your body language says so much  
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch  
But til' you say the words it's not enough  
C'mon and tell me you're in love, please_)

Dean wraps an arm round Sam's slender waist whilst his little brother arches his head back a little, giving Dean the pleasure of softly kissing his exposed neck. After what seemed like an eternity, the Winchesters decide to strip off their tops and they do in such a fashion, that it leaves them both breathless.

(_Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go_

_I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know_)

Dean fingers the foam through Sam's bangs, combing it into spikes before messing it up again. Sam laughs through the loud music which makes Dean laugh too as they indulge in each other's arms again. They seem to be lost in each other's eyes as the music continues to boom faintly in the background.

(_C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah  
C'mon, let me be the one  
C'mon now, oh yeah  
I need to hear you say  
You love me all the way  
And I don't wanna wait another day_)

Without even thinking about it, like he normally does in situations like these, Dean immediately slaps his soft, wet lips against Sam's who's completely taken by surprise. He welcomes Dean's actions, placing a hand on the back of his neck, as he tries to fight for dominance but Dean's tongue against his is too tempting to resist. _This definitely proves it. Dean does love me and judging by the fact that his tongue's practically down my throat, I'd say I've got nothing to worry about from now on._

(_Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
__Don't hold back, just let it go_

_I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
So, baby if you love me_

_Say, say, say_

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go_

_I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know_)

Pulling away from their wet kissing for a breath, Dean looks up into Sam's beautiful hazel eyes and mouths, "I Love You Sammy," which Sam returns with his classic dimpled smile before they're kissing each other again, lost in the crowds of dancers as the song nears its end...

* * *

Later on that night, back at the motel, the Winchesters are both lying on the double bed, naked and exhausted after what seemed like hours of exquiste sex, as Sam plays with Dean's necklace as it rests on his bare chest. Dean gives out a small laugh before asking, even though he already knows the answer, "So, what was tonight all in aid of Sammy?"

Sam, who's resting his head upon Dean's chest, looks up with those hypnotic eyes and simply replies, "Ah, nothing...just thought we needed to let off some steam after what we've been through lately."

Knowing Sam isn't going to admit to it, Dean places a soft kiss on his forehead and smiles, "Thank you Sammy for tonight, it was just what I needed...and to make sure you know I'm telling the truth, I'm going to give you this..." Dean leans over and gives Sam an affectionate kiss who moans delightfully at his gesture...

_If what I've done tonight does this to Dean, I'm going to have to do this more often..._


End file.
